Nomad Stanek
Nomad Stanek is a well-respected watchmaker in Prague and the father of Allison Stanek. He lives at Libuse Apartments, #96. Biography Post-Aug Incident Nomad Stanek is a devoted father to his troubled daughter Allison, claiming that she is all he has when interrogated by Adam Jensen during the events of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. While not a wealthy man, his watchmaking business has been successful and is respected, and has caught the notice of Dvali kingpin Radich Nikoladze. After Allison was dishonorably discharged from the Czech military and became clinically depressed, Nomad tried to find a way to fund her hospital and mental health care expenses. Radich Nikoladze eventually approached Nomad, striking a deal with him to sell his watches at a discount to Nikoladze. ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' During the first night period in Prague Nomad's shop is bombed and Nikoladze has Dvali thugs booby trap Nomad's apartment with gas. Nomad is unaffected by these events, however, since he has been waiting all night in a bar named the Irish Stool for Allison, who never appears. Instead, Task Force 29 agents arrive there to hold him for Adam Jensen. When Jensen arrives he learns about Allison's involvement in the Růžička Station bombing. Nomad desperately attempts to claim responsibility for the bombing, which Jensen rejects, knowing he is lying to protect Allison. When Jensen questions Nomad about his daughter's whereabouts he denies knowing where she is and is taken into custody in hopes he will reveal more information. Smiley tells Jensen he will have the agents lean hard on Nomad to learn Allison's location. Nomad later slips away from the TF29 agents when he learns that Allison's life is in jeopardy and contacts Jensen about this, begging him to rescue her. He reveals that Allison is in the The Church of the Machine God in Překážka. If Jensen agrees to rescue Allison, Nomad can be found at the entrance to the Church. Notes * Jensen is a regular customer of Stanek's shop, so much so that Stanek will recall Jensen's name when he is interrogated. * If the player did M12: The Heist, Nomad will be distraught over his daughter's death and blame Jensen for not coming to rescue her. If the player did M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker and successfully took Allison into custody, he can be convinced that she made the bombs, knowing people would be killed with them. * A copy of the screenplay of Francis Pritchard's Nuclear Snake film can be found in Stanek's apartment. * In Stanek's apartment is a copy of Horological Digest in which he is featured in the "Exclusive watchmaker Portrait of the Month." * Stanek is a political activist, as mentioned by Nosey if he is questioned after Stanek's shop is destroyed. This is validated in his apartment by the number of political pamphlets and flyers strewn about. * In a developer oversight, you can kill Stanek at the beginning of M11:Confronting the Bomb-Maker when meeting him outside of the Church. If you then do The Heist, you will receive a call from Nomad anyway when you reach the third floor of Palisade Bank, and he will be alive and outside the Church at the mission's conclusion. Trivia * Stanek is a Polish surname. The Czech-language variant of this surname is written as Staněk (with a diacritic). See Also * Nomad Stanek's computer Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters